


Predominance

by kcxtreme



Series: The "Contendings" of Horus and Set [2]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: That "myth" where they dominate each other.Sequel to Dominance





	Predominance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that a lot of you guys wanted more of this pairing. I already had this story in mind after one reader said they wanted more of it but I was of course too lazy back then to write it.
> 
> Anyway, here it is!

 

Set ignored those quick glances they were giving him, while at the same time daring them silently to come within a 10 feet radius from where he leaned against one of the pillars of the great hall.

Then again even if he didn't threaten the other guests no one would dare approach him with the recent events surrounding him.

Most of them were surprised to see him there in the first place; and a single question popped into their minds whenever their eyes landed on the god of chaos: what was Set, the one who had fought tooth and nail for the throne of Egypt, doing at Horus's coronation day?

Now the deity himself didn't want to be here and definitely didn't want to watch the said event that had taken place earlier. He had to unbearably watch Horus—aka the pompous ass prince ~~ss~~ —be crowned as the new pharaoh, and the only reason he was there was because of the said god.

Days before the event, Horus had nonchalantly threatened him that if he wasn't going to turn up at his coronation day and the celebration afterwards, the sky god was going to send his entire army to his palace, and since he was the soon to be crowned pharaoh, he could do that as he pleased; and Set could only grit his teeth as he assured him he wouldn't miss this "joyous" occasion for the world.

And for most of his fellow gods, they would agree it was a day to be celebrated, because his and Horus's constant fights were finally over and the kingdom would hopefully have its everlasting peace—though their squabbling would undoubtedly still be an on-going thing.

Set began scanning the hall to find that nephew of his who was certainly roaming around and mingling with his guests. After the coronation, he had been expecting Horus to approach him so the other could mock him now that he was finally crowned as the pharaoh, but the after-party came and he still hadn't had any contact with him; a welcome change for the guests since there was never an event without them bickering like an old couple.

Finally, the desert god saw him walking proudly in the center with Hathor, and all eyes were now directing towards their new ruler and his consort as they both headed towards the front of the great hall. He knew Horus sensed his piercing glare as they passed within his line of sight, but the younger god didn't even give him a single glance, which of course pissed him off.

Once the royal couple was on stage and the room had settled down, their pharaoh began to address them, but a few minutes in and Set couldn't take any more of the younger god's drawn-out speech—which was mostly about himself—and especially the audience's ass-kissing, so he decided to leave for a while and headed towards the doors.

"And now, I have an announcement to make;" Horus said to his audience. "One that would no doubt surprise everyone, and I only hope you'll come to respect and understand this decision of mine,"

Set rolled his eyes at the last thing he heard as he closed the door behind him. He thought it must be something stupid like every household must have an altar dedicated to Horus; that they must have a daily offering of his favorite fruit at the said altar; and they must pray to him at least 10 times a day. Whatever it was, the news would come to him in due time.

He decided to head for the throne room, and when he arrived at the empty place he walked up to the elevated seat and climbed its few steps before eyeing at the golden seat of power.

He was so close—so,  _so_  close in getting what he has been yearning for all these years, but it had all been snatched away by that conniving li'l shit called Horus.

Set clenched his fists as he was reminded of his humiliation in front of the entire council weeks ago. Out of nowhere, Horus had announced that he and Set were sleeping together and that they would finally learn that day who deserved to be the rightful ruler of Egypt: by who had shown dominance to the other.

This of course shocked the whole council, especially Set who was at the same time outraged by this lie. He was about to retort when he'd realized it wasn't technically untrue. He remembered that night a few days ago where Horus had given him head—which was a myth to tell for another day—and suddenly had an idea that would turn the tides in his favor.

The older god had let out a laugh and played along with Horus's plan, thinking he would finally get the throne while at the same time dooming the latter for a lifetime of humiliation. So he let his nephew ask Thoth to call their essence from wherever they would come from, in which the wise god gave both of them a "I-didn't-leave-my-fucking-library-to-do-this-bullcrap" look, but nonetheless relented at the urged of the other gods and began to summon Set's essence.

The older god himself had been internally celebrating his victory as he waited for his essence to come out of Horus, but to his surprise it came from outside in the shape of a disc, and Thoth had noted that it had come from the nearest river.

Set had glared at the younger god, who had been nonchalantly inspecting his fingernails, but before he could say anything he felt something within him move.

To everyone's shock, especially his, something in his stomach began to glow, and when it passed through him the council broke into uproar in seeing Horus's disc-shaped semen.

Set had been embarrassed—humiliated! And now the others think he and Horus had been screwing all this time and that he had submitted himself to that pompous prick!

The sky god, who had been quiet the whole time, had given him a smug smile before dropping it and nonchalantly asked the council if he could now become the pharaoh.

The desert god was pissed and tried to counter that Horus had cheated and demanded another contest between them, but the glowing semen disc floating in front of him was already undeniable evidence on who had finally won between him and his nephew.

He hadn't even had the time to think back then on how the other's juice even got inside him, when it should have been the other way around since he had his godhood inside Horus's throat—and he even remembered that li'l shit wanting more of his "milk"! It was then only after his defeat and humiliation had spread across the land that he had learned that Isis had been along Horus's plot against him that day. The goddess had apparently smeared her own son's juice on his food—on his precious lettuce!—and he unknowingly ate it!

The thought alone disgusted him—but gods! Who knew his sister could be nasty like her son?

"Like mother, like son," Set muttered, as he examined the intricate carvings surrounding the golden seat, which would now be used by the new pharaoh. "Looks like it'll take a while before I can sit on ya." he said, before his lips curled into a smirk.

_Or maybe I can now._

Without hesitation, he sat himself down on the throne and rested his arms on both armrests. He made himself comfortable and imagined the large, empty room before him now filled with his audience, all looking at him with great joy and respect.

It should have been this way: the unified crown sitting on his head, while the gods cheered his name, knowing that he—and only he—was the rightful heir to the throne of Egypt. And as for Horus, he would become one of his servants, since his nephew had a special place in his heart. But unfortunately, he had to accept reality—maybe start plotting on how to dethrone the li'l shit—and get up, and tried to, but he couldn't.

"What the—" Set tried to stand up but he couldn't; he couldn't even move his body, as if something was bounding him to the throne. 

"So this is where you've been hiding,"

His eyes snapped to the dark blonde god who stood at the doorway, and even from afar, he could see that irritating smirk plastered on his face. "Hello uncle,"

"Horus!"

The said god began walking up to him, and when he stopped in front of him he looked at him as if he was a child who had done something wrong—which he sorta did. "It seems you've been caught red-handed. Aren't you too old to be playing pharaohs and kingdoms? And you call me the immature one—"

"Cut the shit and why the hell am I stuck  here?" interrupted Set.

Horus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he replied, "It's simple: anyone other than the pharaoh—aka me—who sits on the throne shall be bounded there until I free them. And before you start blabbering again, may I remind you I should be the one angry here because you're the one desecrating my throne."

"And if you don't want me continuing on desecrating you're throne, then I suggest you let me go!"

"And why should I? You've committed a grave offense to your pharaoh, y'know." He flipped his ponytailed hair before continuing, "And what are you even doing here in the first place?"

"You want the truth? I got tired in listening to you prattle at that damn party so I made my way here so I can sit in peace!"

"And you really expect me to believe that? Just admit that you're role playing as me and I'll let you off." The sky god glanced at the empty hall and simpered. "Actually, the atmosphere is on point: this would have been the exact scene if this was your coronation day."

Set was gritting his teeth; if he wasn't stuck here he wouldn't have let Horus mock him any longer, but unfortunately he was, so he tried to play nice. "Fine, I'm admitting it. So will you free me now, your  _excellency_?"

"Hmm...no,"

"For fuck's sake—"

"Language, uncle. But I do appreciate your honesty so I won't be sending you to the dungeons or humiliate you any further." Horus placed a hand on his hip while shifting his weight on one foot. "Anyhow, I just need you to stay put for a little while as I discuss my disappointment in you."

"On what?"

"On you for leaving while I announced my first decree." He stood straight and narrowed his eyes at him. "When I learned you weren't there, I had to excuse myself from my audience just so I could search you myself. And it's a good thing I found you because I was about to order my men to scour the entire land and have them drag you back here."

"Aww, I'm flattered. I didn't know you'd missed me that much," Set replied sarcastically. "And now that you've found me, let me out of here!"

"Will you stop interrupting me? From the looks of it, you haven't heard a single word of what I'd announced earlier and I'll have to repeat myself just for your sake."

"And you don't have to, 'cause I don't give a single fuck of your damn announce—"

"I have taken a concubine."

Set was stunned and looked at the younger god to see if he was joking, but the latter's face was dead serious. He was surprised of course; Horus wasn't the kind of god to do that, let alone look at another goddess. Even if he was a pain in the ass, the sky god loved his wife, and hearing this news from him was unexpected. He was one of the least gods he would even think of taking another lover.

"And you announced that with Hathor in there?" the desert god asked in disbelief. "In front of the entire kingdom?"

Horus flipped his hair. "Yes, that's why it's called a decree in the first place; it's supposed to be announced in public."

"You know damn well what I meant." Set replied before shaking his head. "Whatever, it's not like I give a fuck who you bang on your throne,"

"Oh really?" the other said as he studied his nails, before focusing on him again. "Don't you wish to know who that person is? Not even a guess?"

Set couldn't help but snort. "I'll learn it even without asking from anyone. But fine, who then? Thoth?" He snickered before continuing, "Have fun banging in his erotica section." He then started laughing but stopped midway when he felt the other's hands on top of his own, and watched as Horus leaned forwards until their faces were now mere inches apart.

They both locked eyes on one another, and Set could feel the younger god's breath as he opened his curled lips.

"You are,  _Set_ ,"

_Well, this was an unexpected turn of events,_  he thought, which was a different response from what left his own mouth. "What the hell are you onto Horus?!"

The sky god stood out straight; with his hands behind him he spoke in a tone as if addressing a crowd. "For my first proclamation as the new ruler of this kingdom, I declare Set, the god of chaos, deserts, and storms, shall be the pharaoh's official concubine as of decree." He then crossed his arms on his chest. "And that's what I announced earlier, uncle,"

"Has the crown gotten into your head? Have you finally lost your damn mind?!" said Set, almost shouting in rage. "I cannot be your concubine—hell I will not be your fucking concubine!"

"You cannot retort to my decree." The other god went back to his favorite "hand-on-hip-weight-on-one-foot" pose. "And what are you angry about? You should be honored to be given such a desired position in my kingdom that shall directly serve your pharaoh—"

"By fucking you?!" the older god interjected. "Gods Horus, the fact that you're serious about this already shows you've been crushing on me all this time!"

Horus only had his poker face on as he replied, "Say what you want old man; you're only making yourself look like a fool right now."

Set was having mixed emotions: he was shocked and pissed at the recent news, while at the same time he was figuring out how he felt on learning that his nephew has been looking at him like  _that_  all this time.

"You'll now be known as Set, the concubine of Horus," Horus spoke smugly. "The greatest pharaoh Egypt will ever have!"

"Gods, you really know how to start the mood!" Set answered sarcastically. "And you? The greatest pharaoh? You haven't even had a whole day of that crown on your head and you're already spouting stupid decrees!"

"Say what you want about me but my word is law. You are now my concubine, whether you like it or not."

The desert god exhaled through his nose and tried to composed himself. "Look Horus, I'll try my best to keep my sanity intact for both our sake's since you've obviously left yours somewhere. We cannot be together because one, I have Nephthys; and two, you have Hathor. And unlike you, I don't humiliate my wife in front of the entire kingdom!"

"But she was not; both our partners weren't. Because they willingly agreed when I asked permission from them that I take you as my concubine—and no, I am not, quote unquote, fucking with you,"

He looked at the other in disbelief, doubting if he was lying or not, and if he was telling the truth, he couldn't even believe it in the first place. 

Both their wives agreed that they be bonded?

"And why you ask?" Horus continued. "They think this will finally settle our unresolved "sexual tension" for one another, to which the entire audience agreed with when I announced it earlier. And no, I'm not lying; what you've heard is nothing but the truth."

The older god's head was going to burst from all these happenings in just one night: first being stuck on the throne, second was learning he was now Horus's—ugh—concubine, and now the entire kingdom all this time thought their previous bouts were just a ruse to hide the fact that they were just horny for one another?!

But gods, it was Horus that was bothering him the most. On his part, not once had he thought about his nephew like _that_ , let alone looked at his pompous ass whenever it swayed as he strutted along the hallways, as if he was parading it to the entire kingdom!

_Alright, fine! It was that one time, but just once! And what happened between them that night in his bed chamber was excluded from all this!_

"My, you've been left speechless haven't we?" Horus spoke, his lips turning into a simper. "Anyway, we still have a bit of time left so let's use it wisely,"

Set was snapped from his thoughts. "Use it for—what the hell are you doing?!" He was surprised to see the other now kneeling in front of him and began pushing his  _shendyt_  up.

The sky god's hands were quick to free his limp shaft from his garments and smirked at the sight before him. "Who would've thought we'd be back in this position, huh uncle?"

"Horus—" The older god bit back a groan as the other took firm hold of his member and started stroking it until it began hardening in the other's hand.

"We need to warm you up first," said Horus as he continued stroking him. "I know it's hard for you to get it up in that old age of yours."

"I am not ol—" Set gritted his teeth as he felt a thumb rubbing the head, and he saw the other watching with satisfaction the tip producing a small bead of precum.

When it was about to trickle down, Horus licked it and Set muffled a moan at the wet contact. Those lips that had been mocking him just moments ago now started taking him inch by inch until it was almost all the way in. 

The desert god's manhood was now throbbing in that hot, wet mouth of the sky god. The latter started by sucking hard, letting his tongue play around it before pulling it out slowly until only the tip was left. He then started bobbing his head up and down while his hand cupped his balls, playing with them as his tongue played with his shaft.

Set tried to keep his groans to a minimum, but when an experienced mouth was licking, biting, sucking, and playing with his throbbing member, along with that hand massaging his balls, even he couldn't stop a few from slipping his mouth.

"Ho-Horus!" he hissed. "I swear!"

The younger god continued with his actions while humming in reply; the vibrations only adding to the increasing amount of pleasure.

Gods, he had almost forgot that that sassy little mouth was too good. "I'm going too—fuck!" Set instantly came down the other's throat, and the owner greedily gulped it while his hand continued squeezing his balls—milking him till the last drop.

When Horus seemed to be satisfied, he pulled him out with a pop and licked his lips. "Thanks for the milk. I couldn't drink it the first time because of the predicament I might have gotten myself into, but now I can have it as much as I like,"

Set, who was still recovering from being sucked of his essence, could only mumble, "Screw yourself, Horus,"

"Well in the position you're in, I'll have to," The said god then climbed onto his lap and sat himself there.

He narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Preparation of course," Horus adjusted himself into a comfortable sitting position before materializing a small bottle of scented oil.

Set watched him poured himself an amount of oil on his palm before rubbing them on his fingers. Horus then placed the bottle on the wide armrest before getting on his knees and tugging his garments up, revealing his own hardened member. The desert god had the sudden urged to return the favor but remembered he still couldn't move, and the fact that he shouldn't be enjoying the sight before him made him push those thoughts away.

With one hand gripping the headrest, Horus's oil-lathered hand reached for his own lower hole, and since Set couldn't see behind him, the expressions the former was making was his only indication that he had fully inserted a finger or two inside him. When the sky god groaned and Set saw his arm began moving, he was sure he was now watching Horus finger himself, and the sight was cranking up his libido—which should not be doing so in the first place!

Horus tried—and was failing—to refrain himself from moaning from his own fingers as he began talking to him, "Honestly—ngh, you're supposed to be the one—ahh~ doing this. But here I—gods, I am, giving you a show!"

And Set literally had front row seat as the dark blonde god prepared himself, and even if he couldn't see the latter's behind, he could clearly imagine those fingers going in and out of him, and that made his member twitch. He then glanced down to see it hardening again just from watching.

"Enjoying yourself—ngh, old man?" He saw Horus glancing too at his erection before shutting his eyes and heard him mutter, "I'll have to add another,"

The desert god felt his pride swirl within him. "So is that you're fourth? If I were you, you should be using your whole hand!"

Horus frowned at that. "Shut it,"

"Ha, I can't believe this!" said Set, a smirk crawling up his lips. "All this time, Horus, all the bouts we had, all the jibes you threw at me, they were all just a ruse for you hasn't it? All so you can hide the fact that you were just thirsty for my dick!"

With a short puff of breath, Horus pulled out his fingers before locking eyes with him, his lips too had turned into a smirk. "And I'll ride your dick all day long~"

The older god felt a hand on his now hardened shaft and Horus placed it at his entrance before pushing himself down. "Horus!" he hissed, and instantly gripped the edge of the armrests as he began entering him, knocking over the bottle which shattered and spilled its content onto the floor. "Are you fucking serious! Someone's gonna come through those doors and—"

"No one will come through those doors, alright?" Horus huffed before continuing, "Now shut it and let me concentrate!"

Set could only watch as the other lowered himself onto his aching member until he was fully inside him. He was now gritting his teeth, restraining himself from thrusting his hips further into that constricting heat.

Gods, Horus was tight like a virgin—which his lower hole had been seconds ago. He noticed that the other had his eyes shut and had gone silent, no doubt adjusting from his size, which added another boost to his ego. "What? Did my dick shut that mouth of yours? If that's what all it takes then I should have given it to you from day one!"

As Set laughed out loud, he hadn't notice Horus quickly lifting himself before slamming back down onto his manhood, causing them both to groan, their voices echoing throughout the room.

"Horus! You—" The sky god cut him off as he did it again and again, until he was now riding him on his throne.

Horus had his hands gripping Set's shoulders, nails digging on his skin, as the former went up and down, puffing every time he took the latter's hardened member. And with the situation Set was still in, all he could do was grit his teeth while he watched—and enjoyed—the sight before him: Horus's ponytailed hair was swaying with every bounce, beads of sweat were dripping along his tanned skin, and he was taking short breaths while a few moans would slip from his lips, matching it with those expressions his handsome face was making.

Set hadn't expected those delicious moans coming from his own nephew, and wondered if given the chance could make those lips produce more by his own hands.

He couldn't help but shudder at the thought, before unconsciously looking at Horus's neglected member. It was clearly begging for attention, and as much as he had the urged to grab and start pumping it, he could only watch it leak with its own precum.

"Don't—ahh~ obsess over it," the other spoke through quick breaths. "I'll let you—ha~ touch it one of these days,"

Set snorted. "As if I'd want to touch any part of you—!" He was cut off when Horus slammed himself down harder on him, causing both of them to groan loudly. He then knew that his member had finally hit the other's g-spot.

The sky god began to quicken his pace, hitting himself on the same spot while Set tried to angle himself there even with his limited movement. He sensed they were both nearing their climax and any second now one of them would have to release first.

"Are you about to—ngh cum, Set?" Horus asked, his lips curling upwards. "'Cause I'm just getting started—ahh~ over here,"

"Ha. We'll see about that," was the only thing Set could say, as he tried not to cum before him. If only he had one of his hands free, the younger god would have been finishing his second round by now—maybe even begging him for another. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought: even in sex they were still trying to up one another.

In the end they both reached their climax at the same time: Horus shuddering as he came, his seed messing their chests, while Set unloaded his inside the other, groaning as those tight, hot walls squeezed his aching shaft one last time.

After the desert god regained his breathing, he then only noticed the other had gone silent. He looked up and locked eyes with Horus, before the latter leaned down.

The sky god had pulled him for a deep, lingering kiss, and for some reason Set wasn't surprised by those soft lips on his. They felt nothing and warm at the same time, as if whatever that was passing between them was still testing the waters, unsure if to proceed or not.

Before Set could make anything out of it, Horus had pulled away, but the latter let his face linger a few inches from his. 

"What was that for?" the older god spoke in a low tone while looking into those golden eyes. He wanted to know what boundaries they were crossing, or had already crossed—what both of them were really getting themselves into.

For a moment, he thought Horus was going to be honest with him, but he was only met with a smirk on those lips. "Why you're my concubine now, so I can do whatever I please~" he replied, trailing a finger along the desert god's bottom lip.

"Ain't that romantic," Set muttered—and he should have known better.

Horus then began pulling Set out of him, and when the latter's spent member came out, his seed began leaking out the former's hole, trailing down his inner thigh.

"Ugh, you came a lot!" the sky god spoke in disgust. "Could you not have restrained yourself, old man!"

"Even if I could I can't because as you can see I'm still stuck here!" retorted Set, but when he looked down again to see the "mess" he'd made, the sight of his seed flowing down his nephew's thigh made his manhood twitch to life.

Horus saw this and simpered at him. "Oh, horny already? Too bad because I can only accommodate you as of this minute." He then stood up before flicking his hand to clean himself and adjust his clothes.

"Since I have satisfied your needs, your  _highness_ ," Set spoke, motioning to his confinement. "Would you mind?

The younger god looked at him: dick out and all while trapped in his throne. "Hmm, y'know," He began rubbing his chin, a smirk forming on his lips. "You don't look too bad—"

"Horus!"

The said god snapped his fingers and Set was freed in an instant. He adjusted his garments first before getting up, thinking that it would definitely take a long time before he sat again on that damn throne. Then again, he had a foreboding feeling that it was going to be a recurring place for one of their future "rendezvous".

He heard Horus clicking his tongue as the other saw the remnants of their tryst on his throne, including the spilled oil and shattered bottle on the floor. "I'll have to have the servants clean this up." He then turned his attention towards him. "Not only have you desecrated my throne, you've also made a mess of it!"

Set glared at him. "And whose fault do you think it is?"

Horus ignored him and waved his hand. "Clean yourself. I don't want my audience seeing you like that when I present you later. Just because you're a concubine doesn't mean you have to look like one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Set retorted. "And are you telling me you're gonna parade me in front of the entire kingdom as your bitch?!"

"As my  _concubine."_  Horus stressed. "Andyes; now stop whining. Tomorrow you will be fitted for your new clothes, so whenever I require you to attend an event with me—" He gave him a meaningful glance. "Or be summoned for your  _duties_ , you shall be wearing them. And maybe next week we can prepare for your inauguration as the kingdom's royal concubine—"

"Like fucking hell I will, Horus!" Set interjected. "Just because we fucked doesn't mean I'm agreeing in becoming your personal bitch!"

The other god held a hand up at him. "Save your excuses. I still have an audience to attend to, and I expect you to be there. Do I make myself clear?"

The desert god narrowed his eyes at him. "And what if I don't?"

Placing a hand on his hip, Horus answered, "Then I guess I'll have to announce that I just bedded you and that you're currently passed out in my chambers. They already knew I've claimed dominance over you, and now they will have your stamina in bed to gossip on about," He then simpered before continuing, "Or should I say the lack of it. Your choice."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, we both already know the answer to that, uncle~" Horus stated as he began walking down the platform.

Set could only exhale his frustration and felt like he was again trapped in the throne, and that there was nothing he could do but become Horus's—ugh—concubine!

Then again, it's not like he hadn't enjoyed their little "tryst", and if he was going to be honest with himself, just thinking about it made something within him swirl in anticipation.

Set looked at the crowned pharaoh walking away, swaying that ass of his towards the doors. Maybe he didn't mind screwing that pompous ass, and maybe he could even use his new position for his future plans of dethroning him. And once Horus began summoning him for his official "duties"—

Horus abruptly stopped in his tracks before twirling around and glaring at him. "Stop looking at my ass, you dirty old man!"

A small smirk crawled its way towards Set's lips.

His nephew would learn soon enough who really was in control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Powerbottom!Horus is love.
> 
> Shendyt - It's a kilt-like garment worn in ancient Egypt. It was made of cloth and was worn around the waist, typically extending to above the knees.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
